The present invention relates to the packaging of integrated circuits (ICs) and more particularly to a method of forming a redistributed chip package-in-package device.
In conventional redistributed chip packaging, either a single die or multiple dies are directly packaged into a single package. Consequently, the reliability of such packages is largely dependent on the use of known good dies. Another drawback of conventional redistributed chip packaging is that the dies are susceptible to damage during the assembly process. This reduces the reliability of such packages and increases waste.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to have a method of forming a redistributed chip package with increased reliability and that reduces waste.